He's THE one!
by OBUyaoi
Summary: Quand on nait tordu, on est tordu! Comme Jack, par exemple. Et si il était encopre PLUS tordu qu'on ne le pensait? Aha. Voila ce qui se passait vraiment, selon la loi du yaoi, dans le crane de Jack Sparrow, quand il a rencontre le jeune Will Turner...


**Titre: He's THE one!**

**Auteur: Moi. :3 OBUyaoi.**

**Genre: **** Parodie (je sais pas si je peux le considerer comme tel), General, avec un peu de romance, aussi. **

**Resume complet:**** Quand on nait tordu, on reste tordu. Comme Jack, par exemple. Et si il était encore PLUS tordu qu'on ne le croyait? Avec des goûts un peu...différents? Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment, selon la loi du yaoi, passé dans le crâne du grand Jack Sparrow quand il a rencontré le jeune Will Turner? Cette soi-disante fanfic a été ecrite à la va-vite... T.T Je l'ai fait pendant mes deux dernières heures de math de l'année. Voyez de quoi mon cerveau est capable quand je crève de sommeil... **

**Warnings: homophobes? Stay back. **

**

* * *

**

J'arpente les rues poussiéreuses de Port Royal aussi vite que je le peux, entendant encore les cris enragés de mes poursuivants de la marine derrière moi. Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que tant de gens m'apprécient, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre à 50 pour me capturer. (Cinq autographes par jour, seulement ! Six le Mardi) Et puis…après tout, j'ai comme même sauvé cette, euh… miss Swan, non ? Elle se serait noyée, sinon. Apparemment, ça ne leur suffit pas. Il leur faut absolument me courir après, n'est-ce pas commodore Norrington ?

Mais si ils croient pouvoir attraper le grand capitaine Jack Sparrow aussi facilement que ça, ils se foutent le doigt dans l'œil. Et bien au centre. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que la marine m'attrapera. Enfin, logiquement, ils ne m'auraient pas, et c'est bien comme ça.

Mon chapeau manque de tomber et je le réarrange précipitamment avant d'apercevoir plusieurs soldats au coin de la rue. Mauvais. Très mauvais. Je tourne sur moi-même, en trébuchant au passage et ouvre la première porte que je vois pour entrer en vitesse. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Je reste sur mes gardes et avance à pas de loup. À l'intérieur de ce qui semble être une forge, un vieillard bourré s'était étalé de tout son long sur une chaise de bois (ça se dit, ça ?) , une bouteille pendant dans sa main. À gauche, des outils et une espèce de charrette. À droite, l'ivrogne et un âne. Ainsi qu'un très gros engin en bois. Hum. Charmant point de vue. Mais d'abord, vérifions quelque chose…

Je m'approche du vieillard et lui saute soudainement sur le bide, éveillant une nuée de jurons et de cris de douleur. Non, rectification. Je m'approche doucement et frappe deux trois coups sur son torse. Rien ne se passe.

- HOUUAH ! je hurle.

Non. Toujours rien. Alors au travail. Une petite séance de travaux manuels s'impose…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Après m'être finalement débarrassé de mes menottes idiotes, je laisse l'âne tourner en paix et m'avance vers mes affaires quand la porte en bois commence à trembler. Le battant s'ouvre au moment où je me cache derrière un mur. Un jeune homme pénètre alors dans la pièce sombre et remarquant l'âne, fonce vers l'animal pour l'arrêter. Il enlève ensuite sa veste et commence à se rapprocher. Je regarde le nouvel arrivant de plus près… … … …Mignon ! Assez charmant, plutôt attirant, même. Enfin, évidemment, ce n'est pas une femme…Il lui en manque, des trucs, pour ressembler à une dame. Mais bon. Il a ses propres…propriétés, et je dois me retenir de siffler. Il a joli derrière, en plus.

Après avoir examiné d'un œil méfiant le marteau que j'ai utilisé, monsieur-joli-popotin tourne sur lui-même et se dirige vers l'étagère pour prendre… une minute…Eh ! C'est MON chapeau ! Je sort de ma cachette en même temps que mon épée et tape brièvement le dos de sa main. Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard incrédule et je me retiens de lâcher un : « Salut, beauté ». J'ai bien fait, d'ailleurs, parce que cela aurait été ringard, et pas classe, et pas très attirant et puis pas…

-Tu es celui qu'ils poursuivent . » lance-t-il soudainement en reculant. « Le pirate ! »

Et quoi ? Il n'aime pas les pirates ? Il ne me connaît pas encore… J'avance vers lui, mon épée toujours en l'air, l'examine d'encore plus près et… Tiens ? Je connais ces yeux. Et cette bouche. Et ce nez…Je ne l'aurai pas déjà vu quelque part, lui ?

- Je ne t'aurai pas déjà menacé, toi ?

- Je prends bien soin de ne jamais frayer avec les pirates. » répond-t-il d'un ton haineux.

Ah bon? Il sait pas ce qu'il rate, le puceau. Mais bon. C'est mal parti, tout ça. Je pose mon arme et fais une petite courbette.

- Ah. Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas t'apposer ma marque… » - En fait, si – « Donc, si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Je tourne les talons à contre-cœur quand un bruit de lame attire mon attention. Oho. Intéressant. Il oserai me défier ? Un homme de plus en plus attirant. Je virevolte et me retourne vers lui pour voir son épée dirigée sur moi. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.

- Penses-tu que c'est malin, mon garçon ? Croiser le fer avec un pirate ?

- Vous avez menacé mlle Swan !

- Pas pour longtemps…

Cliquetis de chaînes, grincement des lames, poussière qui s'élève…Un petit combat s'engage aussitôt entre lui et moi, et je constate qu'il se débrouille comme un chef.

Mais ma priorité est de m'enfuir, pas de draguer quelque forgerons séduisants. Dégageant mon arme, je recule d'un pas.

- Excellente forme ! Et ton jeu de jambes ? Si je fais un pas ici…

Tintement de métal, il pare mon coup.

- Super. » je laisse échapper. « Je refais un autre… »

Et de nouveau, il repousse ma lame. Je fais un pas de côté, et….

- Thaa. »

Me retournant rapidement, je coure vers la porte juste derrière moi, essayant de sortir de la forge. Au moment où ma main frôle la poignée, un truc long et brillant s'enfonce abruptement dans le bois fragile, manquant ma tête de cinq centimètres et faisant bondir mon cœur de dix. Je regarde le sabre de monsieur-joli-cul avec des yeux écarquillés. Eh Oh…Il oserait me tuer ? A moins que… Je tente d'ouvrir la porte, mais c'est impossible. Il avait donc fait cela pour m'empêcher de sortir… Un poids s'enlève aussitôt de mon cœur et je daigne me retourner vers lui.

- Très intelligent ! Sauf que de nouveau, tu es entre moi et la sortie. Et cette fois, tu n'as plus aucune arme…

Et monsieur me sort un outil de métal chauffant et rouge d'un geste du plus naturel possible. Sale gosse… Je me précipite sur le côté, et nous continuons notre combat. Mais j'ai de plus ne plus de scrupules à le frapper, et bientôt, je pris mon esprit à penser qu'il serait mieux qu'on s'arrête là. C'est quoi ce sentiment ? Du désir envers ce forgeron ? Je ne crois pas. Un simple désir ne provoque pas ce genre de réaction. Pas chez moi, en tout cas. Je suis définitivement tordu…

D'un geste habile, je parviens à me débarrasser de son « arme » à nouveau, et à présent, le voilà qu'il se précipite sous la grosse machine tournante (dsl, je me souviens jamais du nom), et qu'il me sort…Eh oui. Vous l'avez deviné. Il me sort un sabre tout luisant. Je regarde le poteau chargé d'épées semblables, et le dévisage.

- Qui fabrique tout cela ?

- Moi ! » me répond-t-il alors que je lui balance une pierre à la figure. « Et je m'entraîne avec… » une autre pierre- « …trois heures par jour ! »

- T'as vraiment besoin de te trouver une fille, mon garçon… »

_Ou un homme. _

Un idée désagréable me vient alors. Une idée que j'essaye de repousser sans succès. Il n'y a qu'à vérifier, en fait… Je m'élance et bloque son arme en l'air.

- Ou alors… » fais-je avec un sourire narquois. « la raison pour laquelle tu t'entraîne aussi durement est que tu as déjà trouvé cette jeune femme, mais tu ne peux pas la satisfaire. » Mon sourire disparaît alors que mon regard se porte plus bas. « Tu ne serais pas un eunuque, comme même. »

- Si je m'entraîne aussi dur chaque jour, c'est pour que quand je rencontre un pirate, je puisse le tuer !

- Ah… »

La bataille continue, mais mon cerveau est ailleurs. _Il est déjà pris. Il est déjà pris. _L'idée me tourne dans le crâne depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais je ne l'accepte toujours pas. Pourtant… à quoi aurai-je pu m'attendre ? A ce qu'il me tombe dans les bras comme ça, alors que je représente ce qu'il déteste de plus au monde, alors qu'il ne me connaît même pas ? Non. Sûrement pas. Mais alors quelle est cette déception grandissante ?

Je lui déverse un sac de terre sur les cheveux, et saute d'un étagère. Mon épée n'est plus en ma possession, il faut pourtant que je sorte d'ici. Seule solution, je saisis mon pistolet et le dirige sur lui. Il rouvre les yeux et regarde me regarde avec ce même regard incrédule et contrarié qui m'a marqué la première fois.

- Tu as triché. » lâche-t-il.

- Pirate.

La porte de la forge se met à trembler alors que les gardes de la marine essayent de l'enfoncer. Le jeune homme recule alors et se poste devant l'autre sortie, me bouchant de nouveau le passage. Il a définitivement un goût pour ça.

- Eloigne-toi.

- Non.

- Eloigne-toi ! » mon ton est presque suppliant.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas juste m'écarter et te laisser t'enfuir…

Je ne veux vraiment pas le faire. Mais il ne me laisse pas le choix. Ma vie entière est en jeu. Si je ne le fais pas…

- Ce coup n'était pas prévu pour toi.

Oh non. Sûrement pas. C'est une horreur comme Barbossa qui devrait être tué de par cette balle unique. Pas une personne si déterminée et si juste comme ce jeune forgeron. Bon, il est très idiot, très têtu, ça, il n'y a pas un doute. Mais il est aussi…aussi…

Ma main se met à trembler sur la gâchette alors que je digère l'information. Ce n'était pas un simple désir, ni une simple attirance. C'était bien de l'amour. De l'amour ? Du vrai amour ? Et moi qui croyais avoir oublié ça. J'avais collectionné des dizaines de femmes, sans jamais rien éprouvé de pareil. Je n'avais pas vraiment un sentiment sincère envers elles. Seulement pour lui. C'est ce qu'on appelle, le coup de foudre, non ?

Mon rire amer ne put sortir, car alors que quelque chose explose sur le sommet de mon crâne, je sens l'obscurité m'envelopper, effaçant ainsi son visage.

* * *

**Tadaaam. Une vrai nullité. C'est affligeant. Pour les quelque survivants qui sont parvenus jusqu'ici, je dis: CHEERS! BRAVO! Sérieusement, j'ai moi-même relu le tout, et c'est affreux. > Mais bon. Je l'ai fait deux heures de cours de math. Alors ça se pardonne non? **

**Will: Nan Ca se pardonne pas. T'es inscrite ici pour écrire de belle fics, pas des tas de merde.  
**

**Moi: Méchant!**

**Will: Tu peux parler! Tu passes ton temps à imaginer des trucs entre Jack et moi! **

**Moi (sourire innocent): Oui, mais c'est seulement parce que c'est mignon. Je n'imagine jamais de trucs cochons! **

**Will:... Ca reste à savoir.**

**Et sinon, pour les quelques survivants, là-bas, si vous voulez exprimer votre dégoût, ou (par miracle) votre avis, il y a toujours ce bouton très sympa, là, juste en bas qui dit "go!" **

**A vous de voir!  
**


End file.
